Haikyuu Request Shots
by kristina5454
Summary: This is a request fic! Whatever couple you want and whatever topic you choose! It's all up to you guys. The first chapter is an example, make sure to review and request and I'll write it! Rated T (Might be M if someone wants a lemon)
1. Chapter 1: SugaxHinata

**What's up people? This is an idea Iv'e had for a while but I never got to it. This is a request fic. I'll write the first chapter based on a random couple and after that it's up to you guys to review and request on what you want the couple to be, and the topic. That's about all so on to the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!**

* * *

Chapter 1: HinataxSuga

 _Topic: Sick_

 _Suga POV:_

It was Tuesday morning, and it was _hot._ I was walking to this morning's practice, a bounce in my step. Somehow I knew it was going to be both a good day and a bad day. Don't ask me how, cause I don't know. I arrived to the gym, walking in. Seem's as if I was the last one to arrive. I look around, taking note of the quietness.

"Huh? Where's Hinata?" I suddenly realize the orange headed spiker is no where to be found. "Kageyama, do you know where he is?" Kageyama turns toward me with a deadpan look "What makes you think I know where that dumbass is?" I give him the _look_ , seeing him shiver then answer "Well, don't you guys race here everyday?" He falters, and nods in reply.

"If I find out he's skipping..." Daichi mutters. Everyone but me shivers in fright.

"Maybe he just overslept?" Asahi says. "We can't wait on him so le-" Daichi get's interrupted by a loud yell, "I'M SO SORRY I'M LATEE!" Hinata exclaims, panting.

"I overslept..." He rubs the the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"It's fine Hinata, just hurry and get changed" Daichi says, pointing to the lockers. Hinata nods before going inside the locker room. Hmm, that's weird. Is it just me or did Hinata seem more pale than usual?

 _Hinata POV:_

I woke up to my mom's call of "SHOYO, YOU ARE GONNA BE LATE!" I groaned in discomfort, feeling both hot and cold. I get up, quickly leaning on my bedpost to keep from falling from the sudden dizziness.

"Okay mom" I replied as loud as I could, trying not to make my voice hoarse. I changed, brushed my teeth, attempted to brush my hair, and went downstairs. I greeted my mom and sister and ate as quick as I could, telling them I was gonna be late so I had to hurry.

"Shoyo, are you alright? You seem quite pale" my mom asked worriedly. I nodded, "I'm fine mom, just tired." She seemed skeptical, "Okay honey, if your sure. If you don't feel well during school don't hesitate to call me, understand?"

"Yes mom I understand" I replied. After that I waved goodbye and rushed on my bike to school. I arrived, almost falling over and rushed into the gym "I'M SORRY I'M LATEE!" I exclaimed panting.

"I overslept..." I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed.

"It's fine Hinata, just hurry and get changed" Daichi said pointing to the lockers. I nodded rushing in to change. As soon as I got in, I leaned heavily against the wall, feeling the effects of adrenaline wear off. I coughed a few times, getting changed quickly. I rushed out seeing everyone get in formation and quickly join.

"Ready dumbass?" Kageyama says. "Of course Bakageyama." I wipe sweat that formed, even though we haven't started yet. I breath in and out, calming my racing heart. I really don't feel well... "-INATA!" I get called out of my musings when I hear my name. I see the ball go into the air and quickly run up to spike it. SWOOSH, the ball hits my hand and I fall back. I pant, hands on my knees.

I feel the world spinning around me, and thought i felt someone calling me. I start to fall, rushing out of conciousness.

 _Third Person POV:_

Nishinoya was calling Hinata, who was panting heavily.

"You okay there dude?" Hinata doesn't answer and sways a bit, before falling. Suga seeing the signs, quickly rushes out of his seat and catches him.

"Hinata? Hinata are you alright!?" Suga asks, shaking him a bit. He feels his forehead, and gasps, quickly retreating his hand. "What, what is it?" Kageyama asks.

"He's burning up!" Suga exclaims. Tsukishima scoffs, turning away. "What an idiot." Yamagichi takes his arm, scolding him. "I'll take him to the infirmary for now" Suga says, picking Hinata up. The team sends their regards and resume their practice, sending worried glances as Suga walks out.

After about five minutes they arrived at the infirmary. After the nurses instructions, Hinata was layed down on the bed, a washcloth on his forehead. Suga watches him, heart skipping a beat.

Even sick Hinata was beautiful, thought Suga. Suga takes the cloth and dabs Hinata's forehead, wiping the sweat away.

 _30 Minutes Later..._

Amber eyes slowly open, quickly closing from the bright light.

"...Hinata?" A familiar voice asks. Hinata's head turns to the side, cloth falling from his head.

"...Huh? S-Suga-senpai?" Suga smiles gently. "Are you alright now?" Hinata nods, head hurting too much to do anything else. Suga hands him water, Hinata gratefully accepts. Hinata suddenly clamps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Suga understands, quickly thrusting a bucket under his head.

Hinata throws up, nothing in his stomach except water and the breakfast he had earlier. Suga rubs his back, holding his limp hair from his face. When Hinata finishes he wipes his mouth, sending Suga a grateful look. He suddenly feels very weak leaning back onto Suga, eyes closing.

"Hinata?" Suga asks, only to see him asleep. He smiles, gently leading Hinata back down onto the bed. "One day..." Suga leans down, placing a kiss on Hinata's forehead.

"One day, I'll tell you how I feel..." Not long after, Suga falls asleep as well.

 _One hour later.._.

The nurse and Hinata's mom walk into the infirmary only to see two boys curled together on the bed, sleeping. "Aww, how cute" the nurse giggles. Hinata's mom chuckles as well, quickly snapping a few pictures.

"Finally! Blackmail for that boy to do his homework..."

* * *

 **There! Like I said this was only an example of what you guys want to request. Just be sure to say the couple and the topic and I'll do the rest!**

 **Please review and request! This is a request fic after all!**

 **I need requests for this fic to be continued!**

 **Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2: KageyamaxHinata

**Hey people. This is HinataxKageyama this time.**

 **To: _cs83075_ , I know you requested this but you did not give me a topic. Because of this I will make up my own. Don't forget next time ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu**

* * *

 _Couple: HinataxKageyama_

 _Topic: Birthday_

 _Hinata POV:_

Today is my birthday. I don't really care either.

I only really just go out with my mom and Natsu to eat somewhere, other than that I don't really celebrate. I am turning sixteen today. If your wondering 'why don't you go hang out with your friends?' Well that's because I didn't really have any. Now that I'm at Karasuno, I have many friends, but I don't want to be a bother, so I will just keep my mouth shut.

Speaking of Karasuno, I'm on my way their now. Kageyama and me aren't racing today, he told me that he had something to do, so here I am, biking my way to school. Ten minutes later I make it to the gym.

I go in to see Suga, Daichi, Tanaka, and Asahi here, other then them no one else arrived yet. I say hi and wave before going to the locker room to change. When I'm done i jog back into the gym seeing everyone else finally arrived. A few minutes later we start practice- "Dumbass! Pay attention when someone speaks to you!" Kageyama glares at me.

"Shut up, Bakeyama! I am paying attention!" I scream at him.

"Tch..." He looks away. Okay...that was weird. He usually argues with me, oh well. No use thinking about it. We get back to practice. "One more!" I get ready to jump.

I see the ball, slowly heading towards the setters hands. The hands are nearing the ball, and the ball arrives, only to be hit by the setter, and it soars towards me. I run, feeling as everything is in slow motion. Then I get ready...and jump! The ball hits my hand, and I feel the _smack_ as much as I hear it. It soars towards the other side of the net, and when it's about to pass, a wall jumps in front.

"NOO...Tsukishima you bastard! Curse you for being tall!" I yell, angrily stomping back into position. He just grins "Aw is baby Hinata going to cry?" He sneers.

And right at that moment, for some reason I felt lonely. With that loneliness, I also felt a loss. The ache of wanting someone to say Happy Birthday! or going out with friends, celebrating and having a good time. I longed for it, and I don't know why.

My eyes got teary, and I breathed in. I could feel the pain in my heart intensifying and I knew I needed out. I quickly got my bag and ran out the door, hearing distant cries of my name, and scolding from Suga. I ran to the back of the gym, not looking back once, and slid down the wall. I put my head into my arms and sobbed. I cried like I never did before, and it made my head pound.

 _Its fine, Hinata just calm down_ , I told myself. I breathed in and out, slowly calming.

"Tch dumbass, you done yet?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I froze and peeked up at Kageyama. "W-what do you want?" I willed my voice not to crack. He sat down next to me, not saying anything, closing his eyes. He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"H-huh?" I said. He opened one eye and sat up. He grabbed my face in between his hands, looking the other way. I flushed, my face probably looking like a tomato now. "What-" I stopped, my eyes wide when I felt a pair of smooth lips cover mine. My eyes slowly slid close, and I felt Kageyama's thumb graze over the tear tracks on my cheeks. Needing air, we pulled away. Kageyama was a cute shade of pink, but I was probably looking the same. I opened my mouth only to have him put a hand up to stop me. He pulled something out of his pocket, handing it to me.

"Open it when you get home, dumbass" he said. I nodded stupidly. He got up, getting ready to go before he said something that made me still, and my eyes tear up again. I smiled showing him my love and appreciation.

 _Later..._

I was plopped down on my bed, fiddling with my shirt. My mom took me out for cake and we had a good time.

Hmm, I could have sworn that their was something I had to do. Oh yeah...Kageyama told me to open the package he gave me didn't he? I took it out of my jacket pocket and studied it carefully.

I ripped the orange paper it was covered in, revealing a rectangular box. I traced my index finger along the edge, seeing the pretty fiery design. I slowly opened it and saw a chain. I lifted it up and started smiling like a maniac.

The chain had a dark blue oval pendant that had an orange letter H on it. It was the nicest gift I've ever received.

I then remembered Kageyama's words earlier...

 _Happy Birthday Shoyou_

 _...Thank you Tobio._

* * *

 **Well that's done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially to the reviewer who made this request!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, but I didn't see the comment until a few days ago :-}**

 **Don't forget to review and request! Please... :'[**


	3. Chapter 3: TsukishimaxYamaguchi

**Hey everyone! This is made out to Chibi fan girl 3 who requested this one-shot! I didn't know exactly what I was going to write, but I hope it turned out okay...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu**

 **Warning: Hopeful fluffiness *_***

* * *

 _Couple: TsukishimaxYamaguchi_

 _Topic: Anniversary_

* * *

 _Yamaguchi POV:_

Today's the day. It's mine and Tsukishima's anniversary!

Before you think about that kind of anniversary, no it's not a couple anniversary where you say 'Oh it's been a whole year since we became a couple!'.

It is a one-sided anniversary that I celebrate myself. It's been seven years since the day I met Tsukki. The reason I celebrate this is because Tsukki became my first friend, and even if I didn't realize until two years ago, my first crush.

Anyway, at the moment I am walking towards a cafe called The Zone. I only go to this cafe once a year, on the anniversary of me and Tsukki meeting.

I arrive, and order a dessert with some tea. I sit in the corner of the cafe, away from most people's view. I like this spot because while it's secluded from most people, you still have a beautiful view of the mountainside. I start eating my dessert, looking out the window.

It's truly a bit lonely, having to be the only one celebrating this day. I mean, yeah it may be important to me, but I can't say the same for Tsukki. Some tears gather unwillingly in the corner of my eyelids, before sliding down my cheeks.

I hide my face in my hands, silently crying. I wish Tsukki were here! I wish I didn't love him more than a friend! And I wish he celebrated with me today! I cry even more.

I feel like I've been crying for hours, but was probably mere minutes. When I finish, i just put my head down, not looking at anything. I just sit here, for minutes passing by. I should probably leave, it's getting late after all.

Just when I am about to get up, i hear a clutter in front of me. I slowly look up to see the person I really did not want to look at right now. Tsukki was sitting down in front of me, tea in hands.

"U-uh hey T-Tsukki" I look everywhere but his eyes. "Yamaguchi." He says shortly. We sit in silence, me staring out the window, and Tsukki drinking his tea.

"So, why were you crying?" I hear Tsukki suddenly ask. I freeze, forgetting about the fact that my eyes would've been red from my episode earlier. "W-What are you talking about Tsukki" my voice cracking slightly.

I hear a chair being moved and glance the other way, seeing Tsukki get up. "Follow me." He says. I get up, and follow him out the cafe. We walk towards a secluded garden, it was our secret place. We came here as kids a lot and I still come here from time to time.

Tsukki sits down on a bench, I follow suit. We sit in silence, the wind blowing slightly giving a nice breeze. I glance at Tsukki to see him looking at me. I look away, hiding my blush in my hands.

"Yamaguchi." Tsukki starts, while I look at him. "Your stupid, very stupid indeed" He says. I bristle, not expecting that comment. It hurts for some reason, I can feel my chest constricting a bit from those words.

"How could you think I would forget the day we met." I still, eyes widening largely. "What? You remember?" I ask. He gives me the hint of a nod and I smile widely.

"I know you think I don't care or would've forgotton, but I was just saving this for the right time." He says, looking away nervously.

"What do you me- mpf!" He leans down and kisses me. I let him kiss me, while I sat for a minute shocked. I then closed my eyes and started kissing back. Eventually we had to pull away for air, but I was met with the cutest sight! Tsukki was blushing! I mean, I was too but still it looked so cute!

I huff a bit, "T-Tsukki?" He sighs, and says something that makes me feel happy, shocked, excited, and most of all loved.

"Yamaguchi, let's make today the anniversary of both our friendship and our love" and I smile, jumping on him and hugging him tightly.

This was a good day after all...

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's so short! I didn't know where I was going with this but I hope you liked it!**

 **The lack of motivation scares me sometimes...**

 ** _To Chibi fan girl 3_ : I hope you liked this, sorry if you didn't. I will work on the other one you requested soon. Hopefully it will be out before next Friday. And yes, you can request more than one idea. I'm all eyes! ^.^**

 **That's all for now!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
